history_s_number_1_founderfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
System Main Quest: Host creates a sect, establishing this world’s number one sect, becoming the number one founder. The main quest is split into different stages, every stage needs to be completed within a set amount of time. If task is not completed when time is reached, directly eliminate host! * Main Quest 1.0 — Take in 4 disciples. Quest Details: Even if it’s a wandering practitioner, if they want to pass on their legacy, they need to take in a disciple. A sect’s most important resource, will always be people. Talented successors, famous teachers teach outstanding students, it is hard to find a famous teacher, even harder to find an outstanding student. Quest Time Limit: 1 year, if not completed before time limit, directly eliminate host. * Random Side Quest, Black Cloud Earth Palace. Quest Background: The underground palace was originally the cultivation abode of the wandering cultivator Daoist Master Hei Yun. When Daoist Master Hei Yun established his abode he accidently opened up a void space, causing the lowest level of the underground palace to be connected with the Unholy Blood River. Daoist Master Hei Yun suffered disaster and died. Quest Goal: Host obtains Daoist Master Hei Yun’s soul-bound magic item the Black Cloud Flag that he lost in the cultivation abode. Quest Time-Limit: Seven days, quest becomes invalid if it is not completed on time. * Main Quest 1.1 — Create the fundamental dao technique of the sect. Quest Description: A sect assimilating and mastering the dao techniques and skills of other legacies is no doubt good, but you must build upon past achievement and scale new heights on the existing foundation. Only by having your own unique dao techniques and skills can you lead the world and pass down your legacy for time eternal, establishing your position as the number one sect. Quest Time Limit: One year, if not completed before time limit, directly eliminate host *Chapter 77 Random side quest, Wind & Thunder Sigil. Quest Background: The Wind & Thunder Sigil was originally the crown treasure of the Wind & Thunder School. In itself it does not have a lot of power, but the two combined as one can set up the Wind & Thunder Genesis Sigil Formation. This attracted the covetous eyes of other forces who went to rob it. Ultimately the Wind & Thunder School fell and the two sigils went missing. Quest Objective: Head towards the great intersecting mountain range, the Wind & Thunder Sea where the Thunder Element Sigil is located. Use the bond between it and the Flowing Wind Sigil to find the Thunder Element Sigil. Quest Time Limit: Three months, if not completed on time, the quest will be failed. * Random side quest, repairing the Universal Mirror. Quest Background: The treasure the Universal Mirror has suffered great damage. Collect enough galaxy sand to repair the Universal Mirror. Quest Time Limit: Three months, if not completed on time, quest is failed. * Main quest 1.2 — Find a suitable blessed area and officially establish your base. Quest Description: The path of cultivation is spells, land, wealth and companions. If a sect wants to grow, besides a dao technique that belongs to your sect, even more you must have a blessed area suitable for cultivation before you can attract the world’s gifted to join you and establish an eternal foundation. Quest Time-Limit: Three years, if not completed on-time host will be directly eliminated. * Main Quest 2.0 – Sect Establishment, Mass Intake of Disciples Mission Description: Outstanding immediate disciples, unprecedented self-created mantras, a blessed spot with a first-rate environment. Congratulations to the host for completing the first phase preparations – the sect can be formally founded now. From this day, the host must formally establish the fundamentals of the sect and admit thirty disciples with Potential Values above 25, laying the foundations of Phase Two for the sect. Mission time limit: Ten years, if incomplete by then, the host will be obliterated. * Main Quest 2.1 — Spread your name, expand your influence. Quest Description: Congratulations to the Host for successfully opening the sect and officially beginning the journey to build it up. But when compared to the entire world out there, the sect is still a tiny fledgling. The Host still has a long way to go before the sect can be established as a renowned and respectable organization. From today onwards, the Host would have to improve the sect’s basic infrastructural facilities and extend the sect’s influence throughout the entire Grand Celestial World to achieve a Worldwide Popularity score of 80 and above. Time Limit: 10 years. If the Quest is not completed within the given time limit, the Host will be killed immediately. * Main Quest 2.2 — Key Preparations, Future Prosperity Quest Description: Congratulations for building up your name in the Grand Celestial World. Your construction of sect foundation has taken a huge step forward. But one moment of glory did not represent eternal longevity. To become the top sect in the leading sects, one had to lay a strong foundation and continue it. The disciples of the sect had to grow, followed by passing down the skills and knowledge to future generations. For talents to rise in every generation, not only must quality be present, quantity was also important. To reach prosperity in the end was the goal. From today onwards, Lin Feng had to nurture the successors of the Celestial Sect of Wonders and accumulate more than a thousand disciples under him. The number of Nascent Soul Stage cultivators had to be 1% of the total and the number of Aurous Core Stage cultivators had to be more than 10% of the total. Whereas for the Foundation Establishment Stage cultivators had to take up more than 39% of the total. The time limit: 50 years. If it was not fulfilled by the time, the main mission special reward would be cancelled. *Category:Quests